


Human

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cronus tries to make Kankri Human, I really do not know what to tag that as so, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me for spelling errors, and if they bother you a lot, tell me where they are and I will fix them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for spelling errors, and if they bother you a lot, tell me where they are and I will fix them.

Kankri sat alone in his hive reading a book on the plants native to Beforus when he heard a knock on his door. Quickly, he placed a bookmark in and rushed to the door. He was suprised to find Cronus standing in the doorway, a smile on his face and a purple duffle bag in his hands.  
    "Hello, Cronus." Kankri said. "Why would you be visiting so late?" The sun would be coming up anytime now, which would mean all trolls would need to be inside so they wouldn't burn.  
    "Well, I was hoping I could maybe stay over here with you, chief. Wold that be alright?" He rubbed a hand behind his neck and gave a pleading look. Kankri gave a weary look before replying.  
    "Considering the time and that you should not be traveling right now,I suppose that would be alright."   
    "Thanks!" Cronus smiled and waited for Kankri to move before walking into the hive. He put his stuff next to a sofa and sat down. He turned on the television and Kankri returned to his book.   
    When he had finished up reading, Kankri closed the book and stood to put it back on the bookshelf.  
    "I will be going to sleep now, Cronus. It is quite late. Please, do not stay up much longer, it is not good for your health."  
    "Alright. I'll get to sleep after the end of this episode."  
    "Sleep well, Cronus." With that, Kankri left the room and headed to his respiteblock. He changed out of his red sweater and into a red t-shirt that he found most comfortable to sleep in before slipping into his recouprecoon.  
    Kankri had been asleep for nearly an hour when there was a knock on the door to his respiteblock.  
    "Hey, chief, you awake?" Cronus asked from behind the craked door. "Good." He spoke quietly when there had be no reply. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in, dragging the dufflebag behind him. Quietly, he went up to Kankri and checked to make sure he was asleep before opening up the bag and pulling out a sharp handsaw.   
    Cronus smiled down at Kankri as he lay unknowingly in his recouprecoon. He put a hand to Kankri's face and brushed his hair back.  
    "Don't worry, chief, this won't be too bad." Quietly, he whispered an "I hope" to himself. Cronus then took the hand saw and brought it just above the base of one of Kankri's small, rounded horns. He smiled again just before putting the blade to the horn and draging it back and forth across the horn. Immediately after he had begun sawwing at the sensitive horn, Kankri jerked awake and let out a loud scream of pain.  
    "Shh. Kankri, don't worry it is fine, you're fine." Cronus whispered as his put the saw covered in bright red blood back to the horn. Kankri's eyes widened and he jerked up and out of his recouprecoon. Red tears already came to his eyes from the pain and he put a hand to his horn. When he brought it in front of his face he saw nothing, but blood.  
    "Cronus!!" He cried. "Cronus what were you doing?!?!" Cronus stepped toward Kankri and Kankri stepped away.  
    "I was making you human, Kankri." Kankri backed futher away from his friend, horrified.  
    "You were what?! Why?!"   
    "I was making you human. You know...because you have beautiful red blood. Red blood, like a human." He smiled and raised the saw. "Please let me continue."  
    "No! Absolutely not! Get out of my respite block! Get out!" Kankri screamed like he almost never did and ran up to Cronus, pushing him through the door before slamming it shut and locking it. He slid down the door and put his head in his hands and sobbed.   
    Someone he trusted very much just tried to hurt him, because of what? His blood color. Never had Kankri ever been more terrified of his mutant blood. He wasn't even this scared of it when he heard what would happen to him if he were to of been of Alternia and they had found out about it.  
    He had also never felt more scared of the people around him. He had trusted Cronus and been friends with him longer than most. Kankri would have even filled a quadrant with him if he hadn't sworn out of them, but there he was, Cronus beating on the other side of the door, trying to get him to let him in and continue mutilating Kankri's body for the sake of his own twisted fantasies.   
    This was worse than the time Cronus had tried to sew up his own gills because that "would help him feel more human". This was a thousand times worse. Kankri knew Cronus needed help, but he could never do anything about it because Cronus didn't want to, but then, at that moment, he knew he should've pushed Cronus harder until he finally agreed.  
    He sobbed again and tried to figure out what to do. He didn't want Cronus to stay at his hive, but he didn't want to force him out into the sun, after all he was his friend. When Kankri finally had himself composed enough, he called Porrim and she came and took Cronus away, for good.


End file.
